


Rose Petals in the Bath

by lettalady



Series: Tom & the tub [3]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 09:49:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2647493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lettalady/pseuds/lettalady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Another for the Tom & the tub series</p>
    </blockquote>





	Rose Petals in the Bath

**Author's Note:**

> Another for the Tom & the tub series

He’d outdone himself this time. You’d walked into the suite to mood lighting and rose petals strewn across the floor. 

"Tom?" Your summons doesn’t net a response so you try to make him laugh, knowing you can zero in on his location that way. "You do realize those will stain if someone steps on them, right?" 

There. The laughter had echoed out of the bathroom. “Then don’t step on them.” 

The path of rose petals doesn’t lead to the bed, or you’d have to add a comment about that too. Stain the lovely white sheets? Nobody usually considers that when planning things like this out. The path leads you in the direction you’d already started walking - the bathroom. What did he have up his sleeve? 

You stop in the doorway, finding Tom in a white fluffy robe and standing next to a rose rimmed bubble bath. You giggle, “I’m surprised I didn’t find you in there…” 

Tom’s eyebrows rise, “Oh that’ll happen soon enough. Didn’t want to turn into a prune while I waited for you, though.”


End file.
